Love Rivals
by snowwinter486
Summary: Five people who accused Sena of stealing their love. One person Sena accused of stealing his.


Summary: Five people who accused Sena of stealing their love. The one person Sena accused of stealing his man.

Warning: one-sided pairings, humor, love, best friends forever,

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Pairing: est. Musashi/Sena.

A/N: Collection of one-shots in the same universe.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

1) Gaou

Surprisingly enough, it started with Gaou.

"Excuse me?"

"Y-You can't date Gaou-kun. H-He's mine!"

Sena stared at the girl in front of him, who looked ready to cry, and then he looked back at his ramen.

Couldn't this have waited about five minutes? Jeez.

"What are you talking-"

"I know about your affair with Gaou!"

Several of the Dream-Team members (like seriously, the one time everyone has a free spot in their schedule to all go eating together and this is what happens) snickered.

"Is that why you didn't want to date me?" Mizumatchi asked, "Because you're dating Gaou?"

And Sena flinched at the words and shook his head frantically, "W-what?"

Mizumachi never asked him out either. Just in general too, Mizumachi was not helping the situation at all.

"Y-you whore!" the woman snapped at him instead.

Sena took a deep breath while the girl ran away crying and all of a sudden, he wasn't too concerned about finishing his food.

2) Kakei

"You stole him away from me!"

"E-excuse me?"

"What do you have that I don't!?"

"W-What are you-"

"It's not fair! It's always you!"

Sena flinched when the girl slapped him.

"What would you know?" She snapped back. "You have everyone you ever wanted! You! You're happy! You have someone that loves you back and is amazing as Kakei-sama-"

"I'm not dating Kakei!" Sena blurted back.

There was a silence and she stared at him.

"What's wrong with you!? Kakei is amazing and wonderful and beautiful and-"

Oh boy, Sena sighed. He was going to be here for a while, wasn't he? No matter what, he wasn't going to win. If he wants to (and he doesn't) date Kakei, he was going to get slammed. If he didn't, then he got slammed.

(He was. And he doesn't really want to talk to Kakei anymore either.)

3) Taka

His own best friend.

"You can't go after another man's man like that Sena! You can't just forget about the bro code whenever it suits you and your promiscuous needs!"

"M-Monta! What are you talking about!"

"I know you're tying to make a move on him and it's not going to work!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"M-Mukya! Betrayal MAX! I thought you were better than this!"

Sena gasped as his back hit the wall and Monta was in his face, face contort with anger as glared at the male.

"I can't believe you, Sena," he said, voice soft as his eyes began to water up.

Sena opened his mouth and then closed it, and then he stared at Monta, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking you! And you need to stay away from him. Taka is mine!"

"Am I, Raimon-kun?"

Both males paused as they turned around to see Honjo Taka, closing his book as something (something that relaxed his features and makes him look a little more beautiful) crossed his features.

"T-Taka-san..." Monta stammered out and Taka made a step closer to the male.

"Am I?" he asked once more.

Monta, and Sena would always admire this part about his best friend, straightened up and said, "Yeah. You are. I really like you. G-Got a problem with that?" he asked instead.

Taka leaned down, gently kissing Monta's lips and said, "I always figured that you would be mine instead."

And Sena, after getting over the initial shock, left the two, pleased that the two were so happy.

(And later, they figured out the misunderstanding just fine.)

4) Unsui

To be honest, at least Agon's rabid fangirls didn't come attacking him. In fact, he was glad that those that were following the Kongo brothers were pretty kind to him. Some more than others, at least.

"...So. You and Unsui?"

Sena looked up at the boy who approached him.

A boy. Which made since, because of the whole Shinryuuji is an all boy's school. But really?

They were in University now.

"Eh?"

The boy looked at him and sneered. He sneered. At Sena.

Why did he always attract these ones? Why did Unsui attract this one? How?

"It's okay, I mean. Of course you're gay. But Unsui? I can't let you have him."

Sena stared at the male in front of him. He didn't even know the guy.

"Yosh! From now on! We're going to be rivals in love!"

Sena sighed heavily and decided that he was too tired to care.

5) Mr. Don

So apparently, people who knew Mr. Don really were everywhere.

Which really shouldn't surprise him, Sena mused as he hit the ground. He coughed and wiped the blood (his blood, and not even two years ago he would have been hyperventilating at the sight).

"I thought that you'd be better than this. You make me sad, so sad."

Sena was getting really sick of being stuck in these kinds of situations, honestly.

God, and rings hurt.

"Mr. Don deserves so much better that someone like you-you'll just make him sad."

Sena sighed again. All he wanted was to meet up with his friends and get some real American food, in America. Jeez.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because Mr. Don deserves better than someone like you!" she snapped back and Sena flinched at the sheer volume of her voice.

"Then why don't you ask him out?" he demanded back. Like seriously.

There was a long pause before the girl ran out of the room and Sena sighed deeply before getting up himself.

+1) Musashi

This was the first time he ever really heard Sena yell. Like, no fear or anything.

"Stay away from him!"

Kid and Musashi jumped up from their seats like they were burned and Sena ran in. In fact, several people flinched and stared in complete surprise as Sena ran into the scene (at light speed).

He pulled Musashi behind him and glared at the older male.

"Don't you dare encroach on my territory like that!"

"... Sena, we're trying to hold a meeting about our next play," Musashi said very simply.

There was a long, long silence and Sena's face lit up like a christmas tree. Bright red, Sena gulped and looked down before turning towards the door.

"E-excuse me then-"

Musashi grabbed his arm (because really, the kicker is the one man Sena never wanted to outrun and stuff). And he stood up, "I'll leaving for today," he informed Kid.

"Ah, young love," Kid hummed to himself, "Take good care of him, Sena-kun," he informed the male.

The brunet blinked at him, completely surprised as the two left the office.

"Your territory, huh?" Musashi asked and Sena blushed a little harder than before.

God, it was like he was back in high-school all over again-

"D-Damn right you are," he said instead.

(And it would have sounded a lot more cooler if he didn't stutter and he stopped blushing-)

But when Musashi kissed him, Sena couldn't say that he really cared.


End file.
